


Torchwood Season 2 - Review

by shadowkat67



Category: Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Torchwood
Genre: Meta, Multi, Reviews
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-04-20
Updated: 2008-04-20
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:40:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 944
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22382731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shadowkat67/pseuds/shadowkat67





	Torchwood Season 2 - Review

Torchwood - Season 2  


The second season as a whole was a lot better than the first season. The story seemed to flow more from the characters as opposed to just being great ideas that the writers decided to insert the characters into like one might paper dolls or action figures. They also took the time to actually explore each character's background and what motivated them. Relationships were built upon, as opposed to just thrown at the screen for shock-value or titillation. As a result, I began to care what happened to them.

The writing was also far more consistent. Outside of maybe two or three weak episodes, the season held together fairly well. Not quite the same quality as a few of the Doctor Who episodes last year, but close.

The weakest episode might have been _Sleeper_ \- which attempted to tell a somewhat ambiguous tale about torture, but did not quite accomplish its aim. It did fit with the overall story-arc, and related well to Jack's own guilt in the finale regarding what happened to his younger brother and his own role in that. So structurally the episode does work and Jack's actions do fit with his actions during the series and how he ultimately pays for those actions. They also comment on what the Doctor tells him in the Season 3 finale of Doctor Who, which is why have you re-created Torchwood? Is that really a good idea? Can Jack get away from the Machiavellian techniques Torchwood thrived on? Apparently not.

This is partly the thematic arc of the season. What we are willing to sacrifice for the greater good? To what end do we lose a bit of ourselves in the process? What are the ultimate consequences of our choices? Another major theme is how one handles loss, specifically one's own mortality or the mortality of someone very close to you. The stages of grief.

Dr. Owen Harper's arc this season was all about handling death. Owen jumps through each of the stages of death. Owen spends most of the season as Dead Man Walking. Killed by a bullet, but brought back to life or rather to a half-life by Jack, Owen sleep-walks through the episodes, not quite there, a living corspe, unable to die, yet also unable to truly live. In Fragments, we see why he came to Torchwood - which was oddly because of a death, the death of his fiancee and lover. In the flashback, we meet a different Owen than the one we currently know, a less cynical man. The flashback explains Owen's somewhat cynical attitude towards love. He fears losing someone, so has to some extent cut himself off from his own feelings. Whenever he allows himself to feel - it happens all over again - as we see with the pilot from Season 1. It is much simpler to just have sex. Or to flirt. But to feel nothing. Which explains his rather blase attitude towards Tosh. It's not until his mind is invaded by an alien, that he does fall for Tosh, a Tosh that he can't have.

The Tosh/Owen tale is rather tragic. The opposite of Jack/Ianto and Gwen/Rhys. You almost sense that Tosh and OWen were doomed from the start. The last of Jack's original team of scientists, Ianto was remember just the gofer at that time. Tosh, we learn in Fragments, was in prison, doomed to spend her existence in a cell without any human contact - Jack rescues her from this fate. The reason she's stuck there is because she had created and sold a top secret device to a terrorist organization in order to save her mother. Like Owen, Tosh joins Torchwood somewhat broken. Damaged. A fragment of herself. And Owen is the one thing she clings to within the organization, she falls for him.

I wish the writers did not feel the need to kill off these two, since they happened to be my favorite characters and the main reason I was watching the series. I'm not sure Gwen and Rhys are enough to keep me interested next season. Ianto - I find rather dull. I'm hoping they'll add Captain John Hart and Martha Jones to the cast, but I'm not holding my breath.

That said, I can see why the writers did kill them off. It worked beautifully from a story-telling perspective. But, there was more story there - I think - and there was another way they could have gotten the message across without the dual death scene. I did not cry during it, partly because it felt a bit heavy handed and contrived, unlike the episode two weeks before the finale, focusing on the boy who had been taken by the rift and driven mad. That episode, entitle Our Hour or something to that effect, was heartbreakingly sad in a way that the finale just wasn't. I'm not quite sure why. If it was the acting, the direction, or just the writing.

The best things about this season were: James Marster's portrayal of the morally ambiguous Captain John Hart (hardly a stretch for the actor, who specializes in playing morally ambigous anti-heros and villians), the episode about the boy who got pulled into the rift, Gwen/Rhys and Rhys discovery of Torchwood, the episode about the alien who invades the minds of the team, Owen's arc, and Fragments.

The worst bits? the Meat episode, the wedding episode, and Sleeper - three epsidoes that didn't really go anywhere or support the arc of the season. Two did provide some needed comedic relief. The third just felt out of place. I think they could have gotten across Jack's dark side in another way.


End file.
